Ai in Wonderland Popstar Version
by Allora22701
Summary: I came after Alice in Wonderland. And secretly, Alice and I do shows for the Faceless as the Spade's, a mysterious idol group consisting of me and Alice. But it's getting even harder to conceal our secrets, and boy are we getting worried! OC X Multi
1. Balls are Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**However, I do own this plot. **

**This is my first fanfiction for this particular topic, so go easy on the criticism please!  
**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Balls are stupid~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ai's P.O.V.

It'd been almost a month since I'd come to Wonderland, and I still preferred to stay out in the wilderness.

It was the most downright peaceful place I'd ever been to, but it reminded me of the forest at home, and I was homesick.

Ace visited me a few times, when he got lost, 'exploring' and accidentally came over to my house.

Even though I give him instructions each time, he always gets lost because he can't read a map either.

His right and left are switched ten times over.

Boris comes over sometimes, and he always tricks me to play a game with him, but It's always fun in the end.

Pierce, the door mouse comes over to hide from all the scary things out there, (which, depending on your point of view, could be a lot.) and stayed for tea.

Alice came over daily, and we always shared stories, and played hide and seek in the woods.

Vivladi came over to share her teddy bear collection, which was strange, admittedly, as she was the ruthless Queen of Hearts, and always requested for me to make a stuffed animal for her.

The White Rabbit, Peter, tried to get out secrets of getting Alice to love him, and so far, I was successfully not leeking out any information.

Not that there was any to begin with...

I see Elliot sometimes, he says I make the best carrot cake.

Whatever that means.

I don't see Julius very often, since he's holed up in that clock tower.

I make a point not to see Blood Dupre.

Sometimes, Elliot notices that I have very good quality tea, which makes Blood come over here.

It's a very awkward silence, I assure you.

I don't leave the woods.

I never leave the woods.

I've gotten as far as the outskirts of the lake, but no further.

I don't go into town, and I plan to never do that.

Secretly, Alice takes some karate lessons with me, since I am superb at hand to hand combat, and I'm not even bragging.

Its just a fact.

The forest animals are my companions, and that is all I need.

I never wanted to come into this world anyway.

The people here were nice, I guess.

I just never trusted anyone but Alice, so I didn't really want to be near anyone that much.

This world was just as cruel as the real one.

Maybe I'd go into the mountains for a couple days... Leave a note, say I'll be gone for a bit... Hmm, not bad.

I packed up my bag, wrote an note, stuck it on the door, and left.

* * *

The Varied Reactions:

Ace: Shrug, then a bright and cheery smile.

Alice: "She just needed some alone time." Walks away.

Vivladi: "Off with her head! I really wanted a stuffed animal today... But if I cut off her head, she wouldn't be able to make anything anymore. Ugh!" Stomps off.

Pierce: "AGH! AI CHAN! I'M SCARED!" Runs off crying from whatever was chasing him.

Elliot: "I wanted carrot cake today..." Shrugs, and goes off to whatever mission Blood had assigned him.

Blood: "I can always get tea somewhere else... But it's not quite the same..." Begins to muse over his thoughts and walks lazily away.

Boris: "I wanted to play with her today to!" Slumps, then begins to tease Pierce.

Julius:"I wonder why I even came here..."

Peter: "I have an important invitation for her! Why now of all times does she have to be in the mountains!"

* * *

Back to Ai chan...

I come back down the mountains, and think about moving to a place where no one can find me.

That would be a good idea, since I was never a really social person anyway...

When I try to open the door, Peter comes running, and hands me an invitation.

I open it up and read it, while Peter stares at me intently.

I sigh and look up at him.

"Peter, everyone in The Land of Hearts that I don't do ball-"

I got cut off as Peter shoved a gun at my forehead.

"Alice sama told me to do whatever it took to get you to come."

"Well, if Alice told you, I guess you have no choice, but that rule,"

I said as I applied a dropping kick to his head and knocked him out,

"-doesn't apply to me."

I decided to go further into the mountains, seeing as the ball was in 3 time turns, which was about 2 days from now.

I hated balls.

They brought up bad memories.

I clutched the purple gem on my necklace, holding it tightly.

The amethyst felt warm at my touch, and I breathed slightly.

My entire family, friends, and country died at a ball.

Bad memories much?

Sigh...

I swiftly turned back into the mountains, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

And I ended up at the ball anyway.

Jeezus, I really hated stiff long perfume smelling (Uck!) dresses.

It took Peter, the Hatter, Alice, Ace, Julius, almost half of Wonderland, and finally Boris to get me to come.

I HATE BALLS.

Sometime or another, I would love to kill the person who made balls.

And if they die before I get to them, they are going to praise the gods that they died earlier, because I would have tortured them for two years straight, and left them for the dead, and not let anyone come in or out. Then heal them a bit, and them torture them a bit more. A NEVER ENDING CIRCLE OF PAIN! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, I'm sorry. You were there, weren't you?

Sucks to be you.

I have such a violent imagination. (A/N: No kidding. You are a full on sadist. )

Why thank you, author.

Remind me to kill you later. (A/N: Don't. Remind. Her. Please.)

As I sat in this stiff wooden chair and glanced at my dance card, I skimmed over the names and decided to escape to the balcony, where only role holders were allowed.

Then I just jumped on top of a chandelier and sat down, and ate some chocolate cake that just happened to be there.

(A/N: Where did that come from? I certainly didn't write that in. )

As I snacked on the cake, I listened to the music and made mental critical comments on the instruments.

'The trumpets are off a beat, and the violins are too soft. The cellos are too loud, and the clarinets don't have the right rhythm. The piano is playing the wrong notes, and the flutes-.

The flutes...

I used to play the flute when I was in my world. It was the most beautiful instrument I'd ever heard.

I decided when I was three, that I would play that and that alone.

I grew up to be an expert player, with a good ear for music.

I was just about to try out for a position in an orchestra that would have supported my family as well.

The beautiful sweet, high, tone of the flutes captured my heart from day 1.

A lone tear slid out of my eye.

The flute also caused me to meet Tern, and I'm really happy for that.

It also was the salvation when Tern disappeared into the shadows because of me.

If I hadn't.

If only I hadn't. But I did.

And the past is the past.

I must look towards the future.

"Hey Ai, why are you crying?"

Startled, I shuffled back a few inches before whirling around to face Ace, the emotionless mask already recovered.

"Now why would I be crying Ace? And why are you on the chandelier, eating **my** chocolate ice cream?"

Tic marks appeared on my forehead as I smiled at Ace sickeningly sweet. (A/N: I thought it was chocolate cake? Huh, she must really like chocolate.)

"Oh, I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"If you're so sorry then can you please stop eating that ice cream?"

"But it's so good, Ai chan~! Please~!"

"I'm so sorry that you can't eat that amazing ice cream of mine, but I really need it back, idiot."

"But Ai chan is being an b****! This is her punishment!"

Alice, who was watching from the sidelines, ran away very quickly.

Two sadists smiling at each other and insulting each other at the same time is not really pleasant! Especially since both of them were devils!

Complete demons, I tell you!

Anyway, back to Ai chan.

"Hey!" Ace perked as his eyes traveled to her lips, well, actually the chocolate on them.

"NO WAY IN HELL ACE!"

"Too bad," he whispered, and pounced.

No matter how good I am at hand to hand combat, Ace uses his skills all the time, and mine were a bit rusty, and he was FAST!

He started licking the chocolate on my lips.

There goes my first kiss.

He then traveled down to my neck, kissing it, and biting it, and whispering in my ear.

I pushed him away as much as I could.

GO TO HELL WORLD!

Why do you make boys stronger than girls? UGH!

Then I eyed the sword at the belt, and the swinging chandelier chain.

If I aimed at the right spot...

I swiftly pulled the sword out of the handle, and threw it right at the chain.

It make a solid thwack, and we both fell towards the ground.

Ace, realizing what was happening, jumped off, and I came off just as quickly.

Melting into the shadows, I had no idea that yellow feline eyes were flashing towards me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Balls are stupid.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**phewph, that was a lot of writing. Anyway, I'm going to pair her up with You-Know-Who and the twins next. **

**I know I'm awesome.**

**No need to comment,**

**but please review! **

**Bye bye,**

**Allora chan**


	2. Cats are equally stupid

**Just to make this clear, I have started to drift of of The Tower of Heaven and Hell. **

**I like this one and An Angel's Freedom better, so I'm going to start updating these regularly. **

**Enjoy the story, and if you have time, read/watch Naruto! It's awesome!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cats are equally stupid.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flopping onto the bed, I started to also hate the person who made pointy shoes.

I mean, seriously, who wants to wear something that doesn't look good or feel good?

Ugh! People are really stupid.

But hey, I already knew that.

Staring up at the ceiling, I started to realize how blessed I was in life.

I had my best friend, no tests, no school, no nagging parents, and it was easy to make friends.

I was so blessed and amazed at how lucky I was to fall down a hole.

Oops, I think I went a little over with the sarcasam.

Thought the part about no school was true.

Anyway, I just hope that people will leave me alone now.

"Hey Ai chan!"

Me and my big fat mouth.

Boris slid out from the shadows, smiling the entire way.

Lady Luck really doesn't like me.

"Let's play a game!"

Typical Boris, I thought.

"What kind of game?"

"Just a simple game of tag. If you can evade me for 5 minutes, then I'll do one thing that you want me to do. If I catch you, then you have to do whatever I want for the rest of the night."

I thought about it. 5 minutes? Piece of cake. And to get Boris to do something embarrasing. Oh, hell yeah you little demon. You are going down.

"Deal."

We shook on it.

Oh, he is so dead.

After about 4 minutes...

The clock on my neck was ticking, and I also knew that Boris was no where to be found.

My win for sure you little kitty cat! HAHA!

As I curled up in the darkness of the closet, I knew that victory was mine.

I mean, who would look in a closet suspended above a chandelier in the ballroom that looked like a door in the ceiling? I mean, really?

"Found you Allora chan! "

Apparently, the only one crazy enough was the Cheshire Cat, formally known as Boris Airay.

"Let's see... Hmmm..."

He was already thinking about what torture he'd put me through tonight.

While dangling on the ceiling, and barely holding onto the handle of the closet.

Sometimes, I wish that cats didn't have 7 lives.

"Got it! You have to play with the twins for the entire night! "

My face blanched snow white.

(A/N: Hope you don't die! Good luck!)

Smiling toothily, He grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the closet, and sent me hurtling to the twins below.

NOT COOL, BORIS, NOT COOL AT ALL!

2 shadows caught me softly and landed on the chandelier.

"Thanks-. OH GOD NO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cats are equally stupid.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Guess who? Bet you know. **

**I know I said I was going to do the twins and everything, but I lied, okay? **

**Sorry. I just don't have a lot of time these days. **

**Reviews are appreicated!**

**See u ltr,**

**Allora chan**


	3. Everyone loves the Hate the Hatter Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/H no Kuni no Alice.**

**KK, I haven't updated this one in a while, and I apologize. I just have this really good idea flowing through my head, and it looks like it's going to be a good story. **

**I actually already have three chapters of it already written, but I'm contemplating whether or not to put it onto Fanfiction. Keh, anyway, enjoy the story! **

**Previously: **

_Smiling toothily, He grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the closet, and sent me hurtling to the twins below._

_NOT COOL, BORIS, NOT COOL AT ALL!_

_2 shadows caught me softly and landed on the chandelier._

_"Thanks-. OH GOD NO!"_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Welcome to the Everyone Hates the Hatter Club ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Got ya Ai-nee san!" Dee chorused.

Dum grinned creepily as they touched down onto the balcony.

The faceless had looked up for a while, but after a minute or two, they got right back to what they were doing.

Time in Wonderland sort of warps your sense of surprise. Nothing really surprises you once you experience Wonderland firsthand.

"YEAH~! Ai-nee san gets to live with us now!"

They both chorused, dancing around in their kid-forms.

Wait, what?!

"But Boris said that my penalty game was that the you guys would get to play-"

I shut my mouth.

Living at the Hatter household was better than playing with the Twins for a few hours.

If you don't believe me, find a white rabbit to bring you down here.

"Hey Nee-san, did you say something about," Dee said,

"Playing~?" They said in unison. Okay, now that's just creepy.

"Nope, haha, where would you get that idea?" Hurriedly changing the subject, I said,

" Is Blood okay with this?"

"Yup! He even told Boris where you were hiding so that you would come live with us!" Dum said.

That bastard. The one person in all of Wonderland who I didn't think was insane just made me live with him.

Wow, just great.

"Haha, look at the time!" I said, pointing to a wrist watch that was clearly not there.

"Better get going if I want to reach my home by the next time change! So... See ya!"

I backed up a step or two and high tailed it out of there.

A strong and firm hand stopped me before I could speed out the doors.

"I don't think so Allora. You're staying with us remember?" A voice whispered in my ear.

The smell of tea and roses =

"Blood! Leave me alone!" I squirmed around trying to get out of his grasp.

He just held on tighter until I was forced to stop because it was starting to hurt.

"You are right, we need to go home right about now," He mused out loud.

"Dee! Dum! Elliot! We're going back." He called out.

The 3 assembled quickly, though the twins were admittedly complaining.

One glare from Blood shut them up.

I glanced at Peter, gesturing wildly at him. _Help!_

He looked away and ignored me.

THAT RABBIT!

I'd kill him later.

Elliot dragged me kicking and screaming towards the door.

He didn't let me go until we actually got to the gates of the Hatter Mansion.

"Stop yelling, young lady. You're making my ears hurt. And if you don't stop, you're room might end up being the same as mine."

Talk about being brutally honest.

I stopped screaming but I didn't stop kicking, and Elliot muttered curses under his breath as he threw me onto the bed.

He stomped out.

Rubbing my head with a pained expression, I looked back at the door that Elliot had just slammed, (and probably locked) shut.

Why would anyone in their right mind, (aside from Alice.) want to stay at the Hatter Mansion?

Unless you were as powerful as Ace, and by the way, I'm not.

Sighing as I flopped onto the bed, I decided to go for the escape plan later.

And this bed was so comfy...

And warm...

You can guess what happened next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Welcome to Everyone Hates the Hatter Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long for this story. I really wanted to update An Angel's Freedom, so... **

**Please give me reviews! The more reviews, the faster I work. **

**Read my other stories if you have some time on your hands. **

**Sayonara,**

**Allora chan**


	4. Second Lightbulb

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnknA**

**So this one came out a little late, sorry. **

**I changed the plot a bit. Notice how the title says Popstar Version? Yes, you are correct, there will be other versions. **

**To reward those of you who are reading my story, please note that I am taking into account the lack of vampire stories in this genre. **

**Take the hint please. **

**Enjoy!**

**Previously: **

_Sighing as I flopped onto the bed, I decided to go for the escape plan later._

_And this bed was so comfy..._

_And warm..._

_You can guess what happened next._

* * *

Ai's P.O.V.

I woke up drowsily to the sound of a cat scratching it's nails on a chalkboard.

"K-!" I was about to scream, when a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh! It's me Ai! It's Alice!"

Relived, I turned to look back at her.

"We have an concert in the Forest, remember?"

Oops. Totally forgot.

By the way, I might have totally forgotten to tell you this, but I'm part of a secret idol group called Spades, and I can't tell any of the role holders, because I create the songs for the Faceless, not for those arrogant good for nothing male role holders. And yes, Vivaldi knows. But that's not big news.

The big news is that-

"We're going to be f****** late, Alice!" I yelled as I hurried into my clothes and ran out the door.

Slapping her hand to her forehead and muttering, "Language!" she followed after me.

"Hey Onee-!" We ran past the twins.

"Hi Ai and-" We hurried past Elliot.

"Good morn-" We sprinted when we saw the Hatter.

Later... 10 minutes before the show because I'm lazy...

Nobody in Particular's P.O.V.

"HEY EVERYONE! READY TO GET RILED UP FOR THE EVENING OF YOUR LIVES?" The announcer called out.

The crowd responded with wave after wave of applause, cheering, screaming, and waving signs around.

Not exactly in that order.

"The mysterious idol group Spades is going to perform for us today, and they specifically told me to get you guys to be wild!"

Ai, who was backstage, sweat dropped at that.

"And it looks like they won't come out until you call 'em as loud as you possibly can! Now let's cheer their names! C'mon! With me now! Quinn, Kaila!" (A/N: Quinn and Kaila are Ai and Alice's stage names.)

"QUINN!"

"KAILA!"

"I can't hear yo~u!"

"**QUINN!"**

**"KAILA!"**

Alice, thinking that was enough, nudged Ai, and they both went on stage.

Immense cheering rocked the auditorium, and Ai started to yell out to the crowd.

"ARE YOU READY FOR OUR NEW SONG TO ROCK YOU?"

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU READY TO GET WILD?"

"YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S GET GOING, AND START ROCKIN'!"

( A/N: Something that I want

Tangled Soundtrack

By: Grace Potter

Listen to it, because you've got the lyrics here!

I do not own this song!)

She's a girl with the best intentions  
He's a man of his own invention  
She looked out the window  
He walked out the door  
But she followed him  
And he said, "What'cha lookin' for?"

She said, I want something that I want;  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see.

something that I want  
something that I tell myself I need  
something that I want  
and I need everything I see

he's been livin' in a pure illusion  
she's gonna come to her own conclusion  
right when you think you know what to say  
someone comes along and shows you a brand new way

She said, I want something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see.

Something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything  
'cause

It's so easy to make believe,  
it seems you're livin' in a dream  
Don't you see that what you need  
is standing in front of you?

I want something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
And I need everything I see

Something that I want  
Something that I tell myself I need  
Something that I want;  
and I need everything I see

Ai's P.O.V.

The song ended, and I bit back a sigh. The applause was deafening, and normally I would be very happy, but I just couldn't today. As the cheering finally died down, we took our bows, and I reminded the audience,

"Because the role holders will be going to an exquisite event at the Circus for 4 days, I hope to see you at our latest concert after this, using the ballroom at the Heart's Castle. And don't worry, the queen herself said it was fine."

As the audience filed out, I walked backstage.

I sat down in a couch with a sigh.

I wondered how long I could keep up this charade.

I'm just glad the role holder's aren't that smart.

"Hey Onne-chan, why are you part of the Spades group?"

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHE! Cliffhanger! Review, and you get your story faster! **

**Gotta go, Mom's callin. **

**I need a later curfew,**

**Allora chan**


	5. Is that even singing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA.**

**Hi! I'm back guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was grounded from the computer for a month! I know, right? **

**Don't listen to me blabbering and start reading! I can't wait to see you guys review. *cough***

**Enjoy! **

**Previously: **

_I wondered how long I could keep up this charade._

_I'm just glad the role holder's aren't that smart._

_"Hey Onne-chan, why are you part of the Spades group?"_

* * *

Ai's P.O.V.

In complete astonishment and randomness, I just gaped at the bloody twins, Dee and Dum.

"You're aren't going to tell the other role holders... Are you?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

They both tilted their head slightly. Holy cuteness!

"B-because it's our little secret, and it would get ruined if everyone else knew, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's true!" They nodded in agreement.

There's one thing down.

"We won't tell anyone as long as you listen to our singing!"

"O-Okay."

It couldn't be that bad, could it? They were just little kids, after all.

And then they started singing.

The weren't bad at all!

They were-

DOWNRIGHT TERRIBLE!

I stifled my ears and yells as I heard them sing. Is that even singing?!

They sang so high and scratchy that it sounded like a cat scratching it's nails on a chalkboard!

I watched the window glass break as the twins finally stopped singing.

"W-what s-song was t-that?"

"You don't know, Ai- onee chan? It's twinkle twinkle little star!"

HOW IN THE WORLD COULD SOMEBODY MESS THAT SONG UP!?

"So how was our singing Big sister?"

They were looking at me so expectantly that I couldn't help but lie.

"You were pretty good."

The beamed in delight, and then opened their mouths to start another screechy encore.

I covered their mouths quickly and hastily made up an excuse that I had an appointment at the castle with Vivladi and fled out the door before they had a chance to respond.

Heading over to the circus, I sighed.

I really do respect those that live with double lives!

It's way harder than it should be.

Playing a quick game of Blackjack with White Joker, I was about to leave when he caught my hand.

"Are you all right, Ai-chan? You seem a little worn out. Why don't you stay here for the evening."

The offer was very appealing, but I needed to get to the castle so that Vivladi could hide me for the evening so I could get ready for the concert the next morning.

"Sorry Joker, I promised Vivladi I would stay with her for the night!"

Zooming off before he got a chance to tempt me, I ran to the Hearts Castle.

And just between you and me, the Hearts Castle also has the best milk chocolate ever!

Remember, that's just between you, and me.

Or else.

Oh, did I just say that last part out loud?

Hehe.

* * *

Nobody in Particular's P.O.V.

In different places, people were getting ready for the 3 day vacation at the Joker's circus.

In reality, the show was only about 2 hours, but time was different in the idiot Joker's dimension.

Boris seemed to be sharpening his knives and cleaning his beloved gun.

Gowland was practicing his violin, and we shall not go any further into that dangerous territory.

(Ai: Of course! You already scarred me for life with the twins voices!)

Blood was, amazingly enough, choosing what outfit he wanted to wear.

Um... Let me just say... Gay.

Cough, moving on...

Julius was still fixing clocks and ignoring Ace who was happily chatting away with a stone wall.

Ace, unwittingly enough, would become a huge problem later.

How could a psychotic knight with amazing sword skills be a problem?

You tell me, reader. You tell me.

And so, after all the role holders had left, Ai and Alice got ready for their first concert at the Hearts Castle.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews please! And while you're at it, include your vote for the next song: I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift, or Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. **

**I can't wait for their performance! **

**Bon suerte, (I have no idea what this means)**

**Allora chan**


	6. Assaulted in the Hearts Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA. **

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been particularily active for a while, but that's because I'm in Japan, and I only have my phone, and I can't write on my phone, only read. It sucks, doesn't it? Well, now that I have, please enjoy!**

**Previously:**

_How could a psychotic knight be a problem? _

_You tell me reader, you tell me._

_And so, after all the role holders had left, Alice and Ai got ready for their first concert at Hearts Castle. _

* * *

Nobody in Particular's P.O.V.

"Ai onne-chan, we're gonna miss the circus! Hurry up!"

Dee and Dum burst into Ai's room, and heard a fit of coughing and a lot of tissues getting thrown to the floor.

"D-Dee, by bon't think I ban bo to the bircus." (Dee, I don't think I can go to the circus.)

"Big Sister, you sound awful!"

"By think by baught a bold." (I think I caught a cold.)

Dee and Dum, who were fluent in cold-speak, nodded sympatheticlly.

"All right, we'll go tell the boss!"

As Dee and Dum ran on out of the room, Ai smirked and quickly got dressed, then jumped out the window, leaving a note that said:

"My cold got all better! I'm heading over to Vivaldi's! Though I was supposed to be there in the first place before *cough*somebody *cough* kidnapped me and brought me back!"

"Anyway, I hope you survive Elliot and Blood!

Bye~!

Ai chan."

"Hey brother, what does she mean by surviving Boss and The annoying rabbit?" Dee, the more clueless twin, asked.

Dum face palmed and sighed.

"I think you can figure that out for yourself by looking behind you."

Dee turned around slowly to see an evil aura leaking out of Blood, the (Very Literally) Mad Hatter.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT AI?!"

* * *

Back to Ai-chan:

Slinking back into the Hearts Castle slowly, I sneezed.

Was somebody talking about me? Meh, whatever.

"Hey Ai-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the idiot Hatter's right now?"

Peter White's voice rang out over the huge castle lobby.

I froze.

Where was Alice when you really needed her!?

"Um, ya see, Ace wanted to have a-a-"

Peter waited with one eyebrow raised, one hand tapping on his gun.

Sweat pouring down my face, I knew that I couldn't really give an acceptable excuse to the ruthless Prime Minister!

"Fist fight! Yeah, he wanted to test out his skills on me as a practice dummy, and he told mehewouldn'tgivecaketomeifIrefused, so yeah, I gotta go..."

Attempting to slip by Peter, I crept towards the staircase.

A hand grabbed me, pulling me into Peter's chest.

I let out a small "Eek!" of surprise, when Peter inhaled deeply into my hair.

The close contact made my face burn red. I thought this guy only liked Alice!

"Alice is way better than you peasent, but you smell so nice... Almost like blueberries and lavender."

A tic mark appeared on my forehead, and I kneed him in his stomach.

"Hahahahahaha! Ai-chi kicked Peter in the stomach! " Ace came laughing around the corner.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ACE! YOU'RE LIKE, 5 SECONDS LATE! AND SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME AI-CHI?"

"You don't have to be that angry... And plus..." His voice turned a shade darker, and his eyes gleamed evilly.

I didn't have time to deal with Dark Ace right now!

"I think you'll start listening to anything I say when you know that I know that.."

He got closer and closer too me, having me backed up on the wall, he whispered, " You're part of the mysterious Spades group."

My body stopped functioning.

HOW THE HELL DOES THE MOST DANGEROUS AND IDIOTIC GUY IN ALL OF WONDERLAND KNOW THAT OF ALL THINGS!?

"What do you want, D- Ace?" I muttered.

"Oh, just a little something..."

He started playing with a lock of my hair.

"I want you to keep doing it! It seems like a lot of fun, and if everybody else knows, it won't be a secret anymore would it?! Hahahahahahaha!"

Several tic marks appeared on my forehead.

"Ace~?" I said creepily.

"Haha, Ai-chi, you look like you're about to kill somebody!"

"Yeah, that person is YOU!"

I punched Ace in the jaw, feeling really angry about getting worried about nothing.

"Ai! Over here!" Alice finally appears.

"YOU HAVE TERRIBLE TIMING!"

"I feel like somebody has told me that before..." Alice ponders.

Throwing a smoke bomb that the author handed me, I left Ace in a cloud of smoke to get ready for our next concert.

I told you Ace would be trouble, and this is just the beginning.

* * *

**That took a long time to finish! I finally got permission to use my Mom's laptop, and I feel like the stars are raining down on me! **

**Reviews please! I know it's like, probably 6 in the morning in American time, and only early risers are on right now, but please! REVIEW! **

**See ya later gators! (SONG FOR THE NEXT CONCERT IS EITHER I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE BY TAYLOR SWIFT OR GOOD GIRL BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD!")**

**Allora-chi **

**Ace: Wait just a cotton picking second! We haven't answered any of the nice reviews that you've been getting!**

**Allora: Thanks for reminding me Ace. (Scrolls down.) So today we're answering some of the reviews that I've been getting!**

**Ace: (Snatches laptop away.) So the first few reviews are by _angelprincessamu213 _and_ BlueshineMoon._**

**Allora: Thank you for the motivating reviews! I couldn't have kept writing without them! Especially you, Angel-chan, you've given me more reviews then anyone else!**

**Ace: Senna Bluefire, a guest, wants to know whether or not Ai-chi is getting paired up with every role holder. (With a very serious face, he looks up.) **

**Ace: The answer is definetly not! This story is an AiXAce pairing!**

**Allora: (Deadpanns) Ace, as you can see, is suprisingly selfish, okay, so we all knew he was selfish and possesive from the beginning, but yes, Senna-chan, Ai is paired with ALL role holders. You got that Ace? **

**Ace: (Pouts.) Okay~...**

**Allora: Allrighty then, this annoying psychotic and hot knight will not be here for our next meeting, instead, Boris will be a nice guy and come here willingly! **

**Ace: You mean that you're going to drag him here and wrap him up with duct tape on a chair and to make sure he doesn't run away, cut off his legs? **

**Allora: Exactly that! So Cat, you better come willingly! **

**_Somewhere out there, the Cheshire Cat sneezes and shivers. _  
**


End file.
